


your lips taste like honey

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, cute lesbians!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: mikan and ibuki share a sunset on the beach





	your lips taste like honey

**Author's Note:**

> fourth request in the bag!!! this ended up wAY longer than it was supposed to WHOOPS but enjoy

_Sunsets._

_They were beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the people you shared them with._  

Mikan leaned her head on Ibuki's shoulder, letting her eyes flutter closed. This... this was nice. It felt peaceful. She never believed she would get to feel this way in her lifetime. She never thought anyone could even love someone like herself. But Ibuki changed that.

Despite the grim situation, here they were, sitting together on the beach, enjoying the beauty of the setting sun before them. They had found comfort in one another. Together, they felt safe and sound.

For once, Ibuki was quiet. Being with Mikan calmed her, made her feel like she could be quiet instead of loud. Their time together was the only time Ibuki could let her happy, peppy, overly excited front down. She could show her fear, her sadness, all of the emotions she was too nervous to show the others.

They understood one another. Mikan was more transparent with her feelings, while Ibuki kept hers locked up in an attempt to keep the others' spirits up. Mikan envied Ibuki's ability to make others smile. All she could ever do was annoy everyone...

Mikan sighed, a frown on her face.

_She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have Ibuki. She was probably just bothering her..._

"Hey, Mikan, are you okay?" Ibuki looked down to the girl leaning on her shoulder, noticing the small frown on her face.

Mikan opened her eyes, picking her head up and putting on the best smile she could muster, "A-ah! I'm f-fine, really!" she waved her hands, trying to seem like she was alright.

Ibuki crossed her arms, a pout on her face, "Mikannnn, don't lie to me. I know something is wrong, and I won't stop until I figure it out and make you feel better!" Ibuki proclaimed boldly, seeming as if she wouldn't take Mikan's silence for an answer.

"Ah..." Mikan sighed, chewing her lip and tugging at her hair nervously, "I guess, w-well... this is going to sound s-stupid, I'm s-sorry..." she began, "I just... I'm j-just afraid that I'm bothering you..." she admitted, looking down and tracing circles in the pale sand.

_Oh. Oh._

Ibuki suddenly embraced Mikan, wrapping her arms around the other girl tightly and pulling her into her chest, "Mikan... you never bother me. You're the only I feel this comfortable with. No one else can understand how I just want to make others happy. They all think I'm some kind of nutjob. Well... maybe I am a bit crazy, but that's okay!" Ibuki realized she had steered way off track in her rambling, "You really never bother me. I love spending time with you. Sitting here, watching the sunset with you... it's kind of romantic, isn't it?"

Mikan smiled a little, feeling a little better from what Ibuki had said, "Yeah... it kind of is. It's like a cheesy romance movie." she laughed lightly, feeling her heartbeat increase from the thought of being cheesily romantic with the other girl.

"You know... I wasn't lying when I said I had feelings for you. I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but I... really like you Mikan." Ibuki blushed a little as she spoke.

Mikan's face heated up, not used to this kind of affection. The voice in the back of her mind told her she didn't deserve this attention, but Mikan ignored it for once. For once, she did what she wanted to do. She smiled, looking at Ibuki, "I really like you too. I share the same feelings. I wasn't lying either. I have true feelings for you." She pushed her embarrassment aside and focused on Ibuki. Ibuki wouldn't laugh at her, she wouldn't think she was dumb for getting flustered or for having feelings... Ibuki truly liked her for who she was.

Ibuki's eyes widened and her ears turned red, "M-Mikan... can... can I k-kiss you?" she asked, unable to tear her eyes from Mikan's face.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. She was so beautiful. Mikan was just far too beautiful- it was impossible to handle how pretty she looked. Her deep purple eyes, the way her hair framed her face, her soft looking lips... she was falling for the nurse so quickly. She just wanted to kiss her oh so badly._

Mikan nodded, "Y-yeah."

Ibuki leaned in, gently pressing her lips again Mikan's.

_It was magical._

_Although they didn't know it, both their hearts were racing, cheeks a dark, rosy shade of pink. Their minds were going crazy- oh my god, oh my god, she couldn't believe she was kissing Mikan. And oh- oh, she couldn't believe she was kissing Ibuki!_

Ibuki ran a hand through Mikan's hair-  _wow it was soft-_ cupping her face with her other hand. She didn't want this to end. 

Was it seconds? Was it minutes? There was no telling. When they pulled away, they were breathless. Their eyes met.

_Wow..._

Ibuki let her hand fall from Mikan's cheek, instead grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly, "I... I think I'm in love with you. Oh god... I'm in love with you Mikan. I... I knew I liked you romantically, but, shit, I know this is fast, but... I've already fallen so hard for you. I'm such a fool, I am, I'm an absolute idiot, and I know you probably think I'm crazy for having these feelings, but I just can't-" 

Mikan cut Ibuki off, squeezing Ibuki's hand back, "I think I'm in love with you too." 

A sigh of relief escaped Ibuki's mouth, "I'm... so relieved that you feel the same way. I was scared you would hate me or think I was some kind of freak!"

Soft laughter fell from Mikan's lips, "You are a freak Ibuki, but so am I." Mikan pressed her forehead against Ibuki's with a smile.

"We can be freaks together, yeah?" Ibuki laughed as well, leaning in and pecking Mikan's lips. 

"Yeah... if there's two of us, then nothing can stop us!" Mikan giggled, "We'll get out of this messed up killing game together, okay?"

"Yeah!" Ibuki exclaimed, "We'll get out of this together- and then we'll get married!"

"H-huh?" Mikan's  face flushed bright red, "Married?"

"Yup! I'll be your perfect groom!" Ibuki seemed very set on this, not taking no for an answer.

Mikan covered her red face, laughing again, "Yeah, yeah! We'll get married once we escape this place!" Mikan uncovered her face, nodding vigorously. 

_Yeah, yeah... they would get out of this together. They would live happily ever after together..._

_If only that were actually the truth..._  

**Author's Note:**

> comments make so sososo happy, id love if youd leave one!


End file.
